Black, le second
by HALLORHAN
Summary: 24 juin 1995, Regulus Black se réveille, une vive douleur traversant son bras gauche. Et il sait; IL est de retour. Obligé de revenir alors que tous le croit mort, il compte bien faire ce qu'il n'a jamais osé faire plusieurs années plus tôt. ARRÊTÉ.
1. Prologue : Le choix

**Auteur :** Nobu123**  
Titre :** Black, le second. **  
Disclamer :** Vous savez aussi bien que moi à qui appartient ces personnages si forminables. **  
Note de l'auteur :** Certains d'entre vous doivent déjà lire _Dis moi qui je suis_, une fanfiction que j'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps. Je compte encore la continuer, car je veux la finir, mais cela prendra un peu plus de temps que prévu.

**Prologue**

Un choix

_24 juin 1995_

D'épais nuages ornaient la ville Great Hangleton, rendant l'appartement encore plus sombre et lugubre qu'il ne l'était déjà. D'un rapide coup d'œil, on pouvait remarquer que la personne occupant ces lieus n'était pas des plus visité et apprécié. Le logement était petit, ne disposant que d'une minuscule salle de bain n'ayant qu'une simple douche et un lavabo, d'une cuisine sans dessus dessous et d'un salon qui, visiblement, servait aussi de chambre. Les murs étaient dénudés de couleurs, reflétant la personnalité qu'abordait leur propriétaire depuis qu'il y vivait, soit depuis seize longues années. Celui-ci, dormant dans son lit, ne se souciait visiblement pas de l'heure qu'il était et encore moins du vide présent dans son réfrigérateur. Ses cheveux noirs allaient dans tous les sens, cachant son visage alors que la veille, il les avait attachés en chignon pour ne pas les manger pendant son sommeil. Cela faisait seize longues années qu'il ne les avait pas coupé, voulant changer un peu son apparence pour échapper au regard malsain de Celui-Dont- On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-Le- Nom. Seize années qu'il l'avait fui, seize années qu'il avait ordonné à Kreattur de détruire l'Horcruxe qu'il avait trouvé, Seize années qu'il était présumé mort dans le fin fond d'un stupide lac.

Gémissant dans son sommeil, Regulus – car c'était lui – bougea légèrement, ôtant par la même occasion les quelques mèches qui barraient son visage quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses traits devenus doux par son état de sommeil étaient aussi beau que ceux de son frère à son adolescence, voir mieux. Il fallait dire que contrairement à son ainé, Regulus n'avait pas été anéanti physiquement par quelques années de prison. Il possédait plutôt la beauté que son frère avait perdue, comme si celle-ci avait décidé d'aller le voir quand elle avait été forcée de quitter son ancien propriétaire. Ils étaient fins et doux malgré le fait qu'il abordait surement une expression arrogante propre aux Black une fois réveillé.

Un second gémissement traversa la gorge du Black, plus puissant que le précédent. Bien vite, un autre suivi, rempli de douleur. Se tortillant dans son lit alors que quelques gouttes de sueur glissaient sur son front, Regulus ouvrit subitement les yeux, fixant par la fenêtre les collines qui étaient visibles. Sa respiration resta affolé pendant quelques secondes alors que ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens, jusqu'à temps qu'une autre douleur le traverse. Prenant son bras gauche entre lui, il sortit du lit et se rendit à titubant à la salle de bain pour faire coller l'un sur la marque. Un autre gémissent traversa sa gorge alors que ses yeux fixaient la marque qui luisait.

-Il est revenu…murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_25 juin 1995_

Assis à même le sol, les yeux du Black allaient et venaient d'une ligne à l'autre alors qu'il lisait l'article qui était paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Cédric Diggory, l'un des trois- ou plutôt quatre- sorciers de la coupe de feu était mort la veille.

_Voldemort…_

Regulus frissonna à cette pensée.

Bien que la journaliste- une certaine Rita- disait que la raison était encore inconnue, il savait que c'était à cause de lui que le gamin était mort. Juste savoir que Harry Potter, le Survivant, se trouvait sur les lieux quand la chose était arrivée lui faisait comprendre cela. Soupirant doucement, il déposa la gazette à côté de lui, à même le sol. Le dos appuyé contre la porte de l'entrée, il leva les yeux pour fixer le plafond si blanc de l'endroit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Une chose était certaine pour le moment, il devait partir de là le plus tôt possible, le Lord se trouvant dans la ville juste à côté. Soupirant de nouveau, il se leva rapidement en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux, grognant en remarquant les nœuds qui y étaient présent.

_Okay, d'abord, couper ces saletés._

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il attrapa une paire de ciseau et, après avoir jeté un rapide regard à sa longue chevelure, il commença à couper. De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence brisé par les coups de ciseaux, puis, au bout d'une dizaine, le bruit cessa, laissant place à un soupir satisfait. Regulus admira un peu son reflet, ses cheveux étant maintenant rendu un peu au dessous de ses oreilles. Contrairement à ceux de son frère, ils frisaient un peu, allant dans tout les sens sans son accord. Il rigola un peu en passant à son adolescence et aux nombreux pots de gel qui étaient passés entre ses mains.

Nettoyant le sol de ses cheveux d'un sort, il fila par la suite dans sa douche, voulant au moins être propre avant de quitter les lieux. Une fois frais et dispo, il s'habilla en vitesse, enfilant un chandail à manche courte noir ainsi qu'une veste noire et un vieux jeans. Il attrapa quelques affaires personnelles et les réduits pour les glisser dans sa poche avant de, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à la pièce, transplaner.

Regulus était de retour et tout le monde allait le savoir.

**Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre va être bien évidemment, beaucoup plus long. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur le début car cette histoire me tient énormément à cœur. Regulus est pour moi un personnage tout à fait intrigant! **


	2. Chapitre 1: Une apparition

**Auteur :  
Titre :  
Disclamer :  
Note de l'auteur : **Plusieurs personnes n'ont demandé avec qui notre cher Regulus allait être en couple. Et bien, je vous répondrais ceci : SURPRISE. Je préfère faire bouillir votre imagination et recevoir vos reviews pleins d'espoir plutôt que de tout balancer maintenant. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir avec qui vous espérez le voir !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

Une apparition

_29 juin 1995_

Un frisson traversa le corps de Regulus quand il croisa le regard de Lucius Malefoy. Une chance pour lui, le chemin de traverse était très achalandé et le Mangemort semblait ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Soupirant de soulagement, il continua son chemin en réajustant sa casquette. Celle-ci avait beau être ridicule, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour se cacher dans la foule, une capuche attirant trop l'attention; Après tout, tous les Mangemorts portaient une saleté de capuche pour se cacher dans la foule. Il pouffa à cette pensée, la trouvant ridicule, plus que celle de la casquette même. Un bref sourire traversa son visage quand il aperçut au loin _Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C._ Il s'était rendu compte quelques jours plus tôt que sa baguette avait disparu - peut-être depuis des années, qui sait -, et s'était trouvé idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il fallait dire que les seuls sorts qu'il avait utilisés ces dernières années se faisaient quand même assez facilement sans baguette, art qu'il savait maitriser depuis son enfance et qui lui avait valu toute l'attention du Lord. Il soupira avant de balayer cette pensée et accéléra, voulant être à l'abri des regards le plus tôt possible. Ouvrant la porte de la boutique, il adressa un sourire à Ollivander, le propriétaire.

Quelques années plus tôt, à l'époque qu'il était un fier et grand Mangemort en faite, il n'aurait même pas adressé un regard à l'homme et lui aurait simplement dit ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, Regulus avait changé aux cours de ses années d'exil. Il s'était adouci et avait même développé un sens de l'humour semblable à celui qu'il avait trouvé tant méprisant de son grand frère, il était aussi devenu plus sur de lui et confiant, faisant les choses par lui-même. L'absence de ses parents dans sa vie avait été l'élément principal de sa transformation; ne devant plus obéir aux ordres comme il s'était contenté de le faire pendant des années, il avait appris à être lui-même et surtout, à savoir qui il était.

S'approchant du comptoir où se trouvait l'homme, il prit la parole :

-Pouvez-vous m'aider à trouver une baguette? C'est que, la précédente a été brisée par un chien affamé…

Il lui adressa un bref sourire désolé à la fin de sa phrase, ce qui fit pouffer de rire l'homme.

-Oui oui, fit Ollivander. Bien sur!

Il commença à fouiller aussitôt, cherchant un peu partout toute en lançant de temps en temps des regards à l'homme.

-Et la précédente, elle était comment? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oh, répliqua le Black, faisant mine de réfléchir. Et bien…elle était en Charme, avec une plume de phénix en son cœur…

-Je vois, je vois…

Continuant de chercher, il poussa quelques boites de ses mains avant de glisser son bras dans le trou qui s'était formé et en sortit une boite en piteuse état. Il se tourna vers le garçon qu'il détailla légèrement avant de lui tendre la baguette.

-Celle-ci est très ancienne. Elle porte un crin de sombral en son cœur et est constitué d'Ébène.

Hochant de la tête, Regulus attrapa délicatement la baguette en la regardant, puis, l'agitant un peu, il jeta un _accio. _Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand le sort fut exécuté.

-Elle est parfaite, fit-il en se tournant vers le vendeur, lui souriant.

Content de son coup, Ollivander répondit aussitôt à son sourire toute en se grattant la nuque.

-Dite, fit-il en prenant les galions que le noiraud lui tendait. Vous me dites vaguement quelque chose. Votre nom, c'est quoi?

Face à la question, Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Il osait ou pas? Oh, aller!

Se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir, il s'arrêta pour dernier moment et adressa un sourire éblouissant à l'homme :

-Regulus Black, pour vous servir! S'exclama-t-il avant de quitter la boutique.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en entendant le bruit qu'avait fait le corps du vieux Ollivander en rencontrant le sol.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait le même humour aussi étrange que son frère autrefois.

_2 août 1995_

-Mais c'est quoi, ce coin perdu?

Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, avant de se dire qu'effectivement, il était dans un coin perdu. L'endroit aurait pu être un champ toute à fait ravissant, mais le sol semblait complètement infertile, couvert de tout son long d'herbes mortes et jaunâtres. Il fit une moue en voyant les maisons toute identique quelques centaines de mètre plus loin.

-Pauvre Survivant, obligé de vivre dans un endroit aussi pourri, souffla-t-il avant de marcher en direction des maisons.

L'ex Mangemort enfouit ses mains dans son jeans après retiré sa casquette. Il avait beau drôlement l'apprécier, il avait maintenant trente-quatre ans. Regulus se sentait trop vieux pour la porter que pour son plaisir personnel. Fredonnant une chanson qu'il avait entendu durant la semaine, il avança calmement en cherchant le gamin du regard. Il savait qu'il se trouvait dans le coin grâce à un sort qu'il avait jeté à une carte (1), mais il ne connaissait pas l'endroit exact. Une bourrasse de vent passa tout à coup dans ses cheveux, l'éméchant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et lui cachant la vue. Il grogna brusquement en essayant de dégager ses cheveux, regardant le ciel. Celui-ci, contrairement à une minute plus tôt, était recouvert de nuage sombre et, il n'en doutait même pas, complètement malfaisant. Crachant un juron, il commença à courir à toute vitesse, voyant au loin une bande d'adolescent courir dans sa direction. Quand ils passèrent à côté de lui, il les détailla rapidement du regard et, ne voyant pas le jeune Potter, il continua de courir.

_J'espère qu'il en vaut au moins la peine, ce foutu Survivant!_

Alors que sa vitesse semblait vouloir diminuer, il aperçut, à une dizaine de mètre au loin, deux détraqueurs s'enfonçant dans un tunnel qui se trouvait sous un pont.

-Bordel! Grogna-t-il avant d'accélérer.

_Mes vieilles jambes!_ Pensa-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en les entendant craquer.

-_Expecto Patronum!_

Un bref sourire de soulagement traversa ses traits quand il entendit la voix, puis, arrivant finalement au tunnel, il dégagea rapidement sa baguette et dit lui-même le sort pour éloigner le détraqueur du moldu qui se trouvait au sol. Celui-ci partit, il porta son regard au moldu.

_Ce qu'il est laid…_

Entendant des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction, il leva ses yeux bleus vers le nouvel arrivant, dévisageant le Survivant.

_Il est petit, pour un Héros… Et maigre, aussi…Il a quoi, à me regarder comme ça?_

-Sirius? Demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés en le dévisageant.

Regulus figea et le dévisagea à son tour pendant quelques secondes, se demandant pourquoi le gamin pensait qu'il était son ainé. Puis, se souvenant que son frère était en cavale, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, sachant maintenant qu'il devait être en sécurité. Croisant de nouveau le regard plein d'espoir du gamin, il pouffa de rire, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Immédiatement, Harry réalisa que ce n'était pas Sirius.

-Qui êtes-vous? ! demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Regulus sourit doucement, pensant un bref instant à cet imbécile de James Potter. Puis, il ouvrit doucement la bouche :

-Je suis…

Des bruits de roulette l'obligèrent à cesser de parler. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre extrémité du tunnel, apercevant quelques secondes plus tard une femme vieille tirant un petit chariot et portant un chapeau contre la pluie sur sa tête. Celle-ci, ne semblant pas surprise de les voir là, continuant d'avancer jusqu'à temps que Harry parla.

-Miss Figg? Demanda-t-il, cachant sa baguette dans son dos.

_La cracmolle…_

Arabella Figg, car c'était bien elle, les dévisagea rapidement tour à tour avant d'arrêter son regard sur l'adulte, le dévisageant sérieusement. Elle devait surement se demander s'il était une menace. Soupirant, Regulus leva ses deux mains dans les airs ainsi que sa baguette, comme s'il était en état d'arrestation. Arabella sembla satisfaite et retourna son regard vers le Survivant.

-Ne range pas ta baguette Harry. Ils pourraient revenir.

Le gamin la dévisagea grandement, ce qui informa le Black qu'il ne devait pas être au courant pour elle. Il eut un léger sourire, puis, se penchant, il aida le jeune Potter à soulever le gros lard. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais ne parla pas, suivant la vieille femme. Un bref sourire aux lèvres, Regulus se contenta de les écouter parler pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Dumbledore vous a…? Vous connaissez Dumbledore? Fit soudainement Harry.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant l'étonnement du jeune Potter. La vieille femme ricana un peu.

-Après que Tu-Sais-Qui a tué ce pauvre Diggory l'an dernier, tu croyais peut-être qu'il allait te laisser vagabonder tout seul? Ohh il me semble… On m'avait dit que tu étais intelligent! Maintenant, rentre chez toi et reste y. Je pense que quelqu'un va te contacter…

Elle se pencha vers lui, murmurant :

-Quoiqu'il se passe, ne quitte pas la maison!

Elle donna ensuite une petite tape sur le bras du jeune Potter, lui faisant signe de rentrer dans sa maison. Regulus remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient devant et, laissant le gros à Harry, il lui fit un signe de tête avant de décider de suivre la femme qui lui faisait un signe de main.

Ils marchèrent en silence qu'à la maison- semblable à tous les autres, la maison- puis rentrèrent dans le même silence. Elle retira lentement son manteau de pluie ainsi que son petit chapeau après lui avoir fait signe de prendre place sur le sofa. Obéissant, Regulus alla prendre place et sourit grandement en voyant un gros chat roux qu'il s'empressa de flatter et de gratouiller en attendant la femme.

-Et bien… fit-elle, prenant place sur un fauteuil juste en face d'elle. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un Mangemort si souriant.

Levant les yeux vers elle, il lui adressa un sourire avant de ricaner un peu. Elle avait donc vu son bras contrairement au jeune Potter.

-Ça fait des années que je ne suis plus Mangemort, Arabella.

La cracmolle le regarda un peu surprise avant de le regarder plus attentivement, comme si elle essayait de savoir qui elle était.

-Regulus Black, fit-il au bout d'un moment, répondant à sa question muette.

Elle sembla alors la dévisager encore plus, presque choqué.

-Mais vous êtes mort!

Regulus éclata de rire en l'entendant, continuant de flatter la grosse bête à ses côtés puis lui sourit :

-Et bien… répondit-il doucement, amusé. Il faut croire que j'ai bien organisé ma mort, car tout le monde y a cru, même _lui._ Écoutez Arabella, je ne suis plus le gamin sans cervelle qui ne fait que suivre ses parents, j'ai changé et je compte bien le faire comprendre à tout le monde. Je ne suis plus un Mangemort et cela fait des années que je ne me considère plus comme un Black, d'accord?

Le regardant en silence, la vieille femme sembla peser le pour et le contre, se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il était un Black après tout, un ancien Mangemort, puissant qui plus est. Soupirant, elle commença à flatter un chat blanc qui s'était glissé sur ses genoux quelques minutes plus tôt toute en fixant le vide.

-D'accord, je vous crois, admit-elle finalement.

Souriant doucement, le Black la remercia du regard avant de se lever et s'aller vers la porte, il ne devait pas s'attarder ici. Voldemort devait surveiller et il n'avait pas envie de se faire coincer sans avoir rien fait de bien. La main sur la poignée, il regarda de nouveau Arabella avant de lui adresser de nouveau la parole :

-Pouvez-vous laisser un mot à Harry pour moi?

Hochant rapidement de la tête, elle chercha un papier et un crayon puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Souriant de nouveau, il lui dicta quelques mots avant de quitter la demeure. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit les parents du gros lard essayer de le faire rentrer discrètement dans la voiture. Il pouffa de rire en voyant les yeux du gros taguer d'un bord et de l'autre.

-Superbe journée, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il au père en passant à côté, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il pouffa de nouveau en voyant l'air offusqué de l'homme puis transplana.

_10 août 1995_

Assis à la grande table de cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd, Harry mangeait un toast sans vraiment y prêter attention, ne savourant même pas la saveur qu'il avait. Il ne cessait de penser depuis plusieurs jours à ce qu'il avait en arrivant ici. Quelle arme pouvait bien vouloir Voldemort? Il soupira en sachant qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse et se dit qu'il devait plutôt terminé son déjeuner pour aller rejoindre les autres.

-Harry? Il y a un problème?

Levant les yeux vers Sirius, le jeune Potter lui adressa un léger sourire à son parrain.

-Ça va Sirius…c'est juste que, depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs et tout je…

Il bloqua un instant, ne terminant pas sa phrase. Il venait subitement de se souvenir de l'homme qui était apparu pendant l'attaque et qui, étrangement, ressemblait énormément à son parrain. Levant de nouveau vers celui-ci, il remarqua qu'effectivement, ils auraient pu être frères. Mais l'autre était beaucoup plus jeune et Sirius ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un frère.

-Il y avait quelqu'un, lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Qui? Demanda Sirius en fronçant des sourcils. Ta voisine? Tu me l'as déjà dit, tu sais…

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le coupant.

-Non, non. Une autre personne Sirius…

Fronçant un peu plus des sourcils, l'ancien maraudeur prit place en face de lui, le regardant attentivement. Soupirant doucement, Harry accota sa tête directement sur la table avant de prendre la parole :

-Il te ressemblait. En fait, j'ai cru que c'était toi pendant un instant, mais il a ri …Il était assez étrange, je ne connais même pas son nom. Et alors que les Dursley étaient à l'hôpital, Miss Figg est venu chez moi, avec un mot de sa part…

-Et il disait quoi, ce mot?

Harry lui adressa un bref sourire. Sirius était vraiment curieux.

-Il disait, et je cite : « Sale clébard, tu verras bien que tu t'es trompé.»

S'il pouvait encore plus froncer des sourcils, Sirius l'aurait surement fait. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que ce mot avait à voir avec Harry. Voyant son air, Harry eut un mince sourire.

-Il était pour toi, Sirius, ce mot.

-Hein? Mais c'était qui, cet homme?

Pour tout répondre, Harry haussa des épaules. Il ne savait pas du tout et personnellement, il espérait seulement que ce mot n'était pas de mauvais augure.

_20 août 1995._

_-_Tu crois qu'il va y avoir une guerre Sirius? (2)

Derrière la porte de la petite clinique de la station de train, Regulus pouffa de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être niais ce gamin, c'en était presque mignon. Il eut un léger sourire en se disant qu'à son âge, il devait surement être aussi ignorant que lui.

-Je sens que tout recommence…

Le second Black eut un autre sourire en entendant la voix de son frère. Ça avait beau faire quelques minutes qu'il était caché à les écouter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique à toutes les fois qu'il l'entendait parler. Il n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits, mais son grand frère lui avait manqué.

-HmmHmm, garde la…en tous cas, c'est vous les jeunes maintenant.

Tendant de nouveau l'oreille, Regulus écouta la fin de la discussion et, dés qu'ils furent sortis de la salle d'attente, il sortit de la clinique et les suivis discrètement. Un nouveau sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'allure qu'avait son frère en clébard, c'était d'un chic presque fou. Il pouffa de rire à cette pensée puis décida qu'il devait vraiment se faire discret. D'accord, il voulait leur parler, mais pas dans un lieu public.

Regulus resta donc caché toute le long en les suivant, s'étonnant de remarquer qu'ils ne transplanaient pas pour se rendre à leur QG.

_Bah au moins, c'est moins chiant …_

Rentrant dans une ruelle où ils venaient de s'engager quelques secondes plus tôt, Regulus fut aussitôt plaqué contre un mur, une baguette enfoncée dans son cou. Et bien, ils n'étaient pas si stupides que cela après tout. Il dut baisser les yeux pour détailler la personne qui le tenait ainsi. Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua que c'était la fille avec les cheveux étranges.

-Qui êtes-vous? Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

_Charmant…_

-Et bien… commença-t-il. Je crois bien que mes talents en filature sont un peu rouillés…

La baguette de Tonks s'enfonça un peu plus dans son cou alors qu'un grognement se fit entendre, provenant de l'homme à l'œil bizarre.

-Je crois que vous feriez bien de répondre à la jeune femme, dit celui-ci avec un sourire presque mauvais.

Regulus soupira brusquement avant de réfléchir quelques instants. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir avouer son identité devant son frère dans une telle situation. Il avait plutôt pensé arriver à un moment en Héros et ensuite avouer la vérité pour avoir son grand frère larmoyant dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Faisant une petite moue en pensant que cet instant n'arriverait jamais, il céda finalement.

-Regulus Black, répondit-il de sa si jolie voix.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il vit les regards étonnés sur sa personne. Au moins, il venait de faire une entrée assez sensationnelle.

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé car je suis vraiment inspiré pour cette histoire.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, car ceux-ci m'aident dans les rédactions des chapitres. **

**Il y aura surement un chapitre par semaine si je tiens un bon rythme. **

(1) Il ne tient pas du voisin quand on y pense. C'est un peu une carte comme celle des Maraudeurs, mais Regulus étant un géni dans son enfance, il ne faut que dire le nom de la personne et l'endroit où elle se situe s'affiche.

(2) Vous savez, cette scène dans le cinquième film avant qu'Harry entre dans le train et où Sirius lui donna la première photo de l'Ordre.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Enfermé

**Auteur :** Nobu123**  
Titre :** Black, le second**  
Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi!**  
Note de l'auteur : **J'ai finalement décidé que cette fanfiction ferait toute la cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard. J'ai déjà un plan bien précis en tête, même si les petites lignes ne sont pas encore écrites!

Enfermé

**Chapitre 2**

_20 août 1995_

Le sourire peint sur les lèvres de Regulus s'effaça en quelques secondes. Devant lui se tenait Sirius Black, venant de reprendre son apparence humaine et les deux hommes se dévisageaient. Il ne pouvait dire si voir son frère pour la première fois après presque vingt ans le rendait réellement heureux. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être un pauvre moldu sans défense face à lui, tant l'aura que Sirius dégageait était noire. Un frisson de peur traversa tout son dos, l'étonnant grandement.

-Regulus hein? fit Sirius, un sourire presque malsain aux lèvres avant de se tourner vers Fol Œil. Ces Mangemorts sont tellement stupides qu'ils prennent l'apparence des morts maintenant.

_Oh! C'est donc ça…_

Soupirant de soulagement –enfin, presque- Regulus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement. Il détailla finement son ainé du regard, pouffant de nouveau en voyant l'horrible manteau qu'il portait. Était-il nu en dessous? Regulus n'osait même pas y penser.

-Bah dis donc, grand frère, commença l'ex Mangemort en souriant un peu. Tu t'amuses encore à mettre la robe de chambre de maman à ton âge?

Houla.

Vu la lueur de colère dans le regard de Sirius, le second Black comprit immédiatement que son frère n'appréciait pas vraiment son humour. Mais c'était vraiment une robe de chambre à leur mère pourtant! Il voulut soupirer pour montrer son découragement face à la situation, mais Sirius, le surprenant, sortit de baguette de sa sublime robe et la tendit vers lui.

-_Canceros!_(1)

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Sirius dévisagea l'homme en face de lui. Bien qu'il n'avait pas changé d'apparence, ses cheveux avaient poussé en moins d'une seconde, arrivant maintenant à sa taille. S'en rendant compte, Regulus jura à voix basse; foutu ciseau magique. Un ricanement se fit entendre et, levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'était la fille aux cheveux roses. Lui lançant un regard noir, il grogna.

-Sirius, je crois bien que c'est vraiment lui, fit Fol Œil.

Le premier Black lui lança un regard noir :

-Non! Regulus est mort!

-J'ai l'air mort, clébard?

Regulus n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui répliquer. Il avait si souvent espérer revoir son frère, le voir ainsi nier sa présence et même son existence lui faisait horriblement mal au cœur. Bordel, il était son frère, pas le voisin!

Tournant de nouveau son regard vers lui, Sirius le dévisagea de nouveau avant de parler :

-On l'amène au QG. On va lui soutirer des informations à propos de ces connards.

Regulus soupira avant de faire une moue. Son frère n'avait pas du tout pleuré dans ses bras en lui disant des mots d'amours.

_Bordel de vie._

Il grogna un peu avant de se laisser trainer comme un pauvre captif.

_12 septembre 1995_

C'était décidé, Regulus détestait son frère autant qu'à son adolescence. Saleté, plus de vingt jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette satané chambre. Et la sienne, en plus! Glissé sous ses vieilles couvertes vertes, l'ex Serpentard ne cessait de maudire son ainé. Sirius n'était qu'un imbécile, un stupide Gryffondor sans cervelle, un putain de maraudeur! Grognant dans ses draps, Regulus porta son regard vers le plafond et sourit en y trouvant une vieille photo de son frère transpercé par plusieurs fléchettes.

Ah…que de souvenirs.

Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis trois semaines. En fait, il n'avait vu personne, sa nourriture apparaissant toujours par magie dans sa chambre. Ils n'étaient même pas venus lui poser des questions sur le Lord comme animagus comptait le faire. Le Black commençait à se sentir un peu coincé dans cette pièce si sombre. Éternellement seul, il avait commencé à penser à son passé alors qu'il détaillait la chambre du regard. Son adolescence avait tellement été sombre qu'il se demandait s'il avait vraiment vécu cela. Il se souvenait de sa scolarité à Poudlard; toujours solitaire à cette époque, il achalait de temps en temps son ainé en espérant que celui-ci voit sa solitude et ignorait les autres étudiants, les trouvant complètement insignifiants. Enfin… jusqu'à _lui._

Secouant brusquement sa tête, Regulus chassa vite ces pensées. Il ne devait pas penser à lui, c'était fini. En fait, ça n'avait plutôt jamais eu lieu, vu qu'il ne s'était jamais avoué amoureux à l'époque.

Se levant rapidement, il fit quelques allées retours dans la pièce; il en avait marre de déprimer là. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Bordel! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? C'que j'suis idiot!_

-Kreattur! Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas se faire entendre par les autres.

Un léger pouf se fit entendre et le vieil elfe apparut, le dos courbé par l'âge. Levant ses yeux translucides vers l'homme qui l'avait appelé, Kreattur parut déconcerté.

-Maitre Regulus? Fit l'elfe de sa voix basse.

Lui adressant un bref sourire, l'homme aux cheveux longs hocha de la tête avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Kreattur, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi que tu risque de ne pas apprécier.

L'elfe grogna. Il s'attendait au pire. Et effectivement, pour lui, c'était le pire.

_21 septembre 1995_

-Molly? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Venant de se lever, Sirius dévisagea la rouquine. Il était assez rare de la voir venir ici, surtout sans Arthur. Sa vue encore floue à cause du sommeil qui n'était pas entièrement parti, Sirius se frotta les yeux et fila à la cuisine pour se prendre un café. Une fois le café en main et une gorgée ingurgitée, il la regarda de nouveau :

-Alors? Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la question, Molly!

La question avait beau être dite d'une façon douce et amusée, Sirius était dérangé par la présence de la femme. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'un problème avait eue lieu. Harry avait-il un problème?

Sirius fronça des sourcils à cette pensée, commençant à être inquiet :

-Molly?

La mère des roux soupira brusquement, faisant sursauter Sirius qui stressait de plus en plus. Elle balaya la pièce du regard avant de porter celui-ci sur l'évadé.

-Où est Regulus?

L'homme fronça des sourcils, la dévisageant. Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir cela? D'où le connaissait-elle? L'air impatiente, Molly posa de nouveau la question, voulant absolument savoir.

Sirius grogna.

-Dans sa chambre, il est enfermé.

Choquée, Molly lui donna une tape.

-Idiot! Tu enferme ton petit frère? Tu apprends qu'il est vivant et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est de l'enfermer? Tu as tant perdu la tête à Askaban ?

Un peu surpris, Sirius baissa les yeux, fixant son café noir. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir mis son frère là, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un Mangemort. Bien qu'il avait du mal à l'avouer, il avait ressenti une certaine joie quand il avait été sur et certain que c'était bel et bien son cadet. Il soupira doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux mal peigné.

-C'est un Mangemort, Molly.

La femme roula des yeux toute en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, le défiant du regard ensuite.

-Conduit moi à sa chambre.

La détaillant du regard, Sirius soupira avant de se lever et de l'y conduire. Il monta jusqu'au dernier étage et fila à la dernière porte du fond. Son regard se tourna vers Molly, lui indiquant que c'était cette porte. Sans attendre, la femme l'ouvrit.

-Gnaaaaa! Molly!fit Regulus, offusqué, alors qu'il essayait de se cacher d'une serviette.

Molly ferma aussitôt la porte, le visage rouge. Après quelques secondes, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, amusée par la situation. Sirius, lui, fronça des sourcils. La situation était tout à fait stupide et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme voulait tant voir son frère. D'où le connaissait-elle, bordel? Il voulut poser la question, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Regulus habillé.

-Molly! Fit l'ex Mangemort en souriant, prenant la femme dans ses bras.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à son frère par la même occasion. Son cœur se serra quand il vit toute la froideur présente dans le regard de celui-ci. Baissant les yeux, il se décolla doucement de Molly, lui souriant un peu.

-Merci d'être venue, lui souffla-t-il, sincère.

La rousse lui adressa un clin d'œil, lui disant qu'elle s'occupait juste de l'un de ses nombreux protégés.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? Fit la voix dure de l'évadé.

Deux regards se tournèrent vers l'homme. Alors que celui de Regulus était teinté de peur et d'admiration pour son frère, celui de Molly était dur, comme si elle était sur le point de le gronder. Sirius soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-On va manger…

Sur ce, il descendit les escaliers, ne se souciant pas du fait que les autres le suivent ou non. Il était encore un peu dans les vapes et n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête pour des futilités. Et puis, si Molly Weasley était venue elle-même pour faire sortir son frère, c'était surement pour une bonne raison.

Fouillant dans les armoires, il appela Kreattur après quelques secondes, lui demandant de leur faire à manger. L'elfe commença à ronchonner en critiquant les traites à leur sang ainsi que les sang-de-bourdes toute en préparant le repas. Bien évidemment, Sirius l'ignora et s'installa pour finir son café. Quelques instants passèrent avant que Molly et Regulus ne descendent les escaliers, ce dernier ayant presque peur de rentrer dans la pièce. Sirius remarqua que la rousse avait donné un élastique à son frère pour que celui-ci s'attache les cheveux. L'évadé eut un léger sourire, amusé par la chevelure de son cadet. Il fit son possible pour le cacher.

Forçant le plus jeune à s'asseoir en face de son frère, Molly s'installa à ses côtés. Un silence pesant prit place dans la pièce, rompu une fois de temps en temps par le bruit que faisait Kreattur. Les yeux fixés sur la table en bois, Regulus n'osait lever la tête ou encore parler. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son sens de l'humour face au regard noir de son frère sur sa personne.

-Bon, fit soudainement Sirius. Vous pouvez m'expliquer, Molly?

Levant légèrement la tête, Regulus remarqua l'échange muet entre les deux personnes. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant d'ouvrir la bouche, comme pour parler.

-Non, le coupa Sirius, durement. Ne parle pas toi.

Baissant de nouveau la tête, Regulus se sentit comme un enfant pris en faute. C'était une chose qui était arrivé très souvent quand il était jeune en présence de son frère ainé. Il n'avait réussi à faire abstraction de cette réaction qu'à son arrivé à Poudlard, et encore, elle était toujours restée.

Appuyant ses coudes sur la table, Molly attira l'attention des deux Black. Elle les regarda doucement chacun à leur tour avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Il s'adonne, Sirius, que ton frère n'est plus un Mangemort depuis bien longtemps.

Voyant qu'il allait répliquer, elle leva la main, le coupant.

-Ton frère ne voulait pas être Mangemort. Il est devenu espion en 1977. Ton frère est de notre côté, Sirius.

L'homme lança un regard noir à son frère.

-Pourquoi avoir fait passer pour mort?

Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de se faire punir, Regulus leva les yeux vers lui :

-J'avais découvert le secret du Lord, il voulait me tuer. J'ai donc du « mourir ».

Un second silence prit place, moins lourd cette fois. Sirius semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre alors que Molly et son frère attendaient sa réponse finale. Venant de finir le repas, Kreattur posa trois assiettes devant eux. Alors qu'il allait se retirer, Regulus attrapa son bras, se souvenant d'une chose.

-Le médaillon, Kreattur, fit-il dans un souffle.

L'elfe planta son regard absent dans celui agité de son maitre, le regardant longuement.

-Kreattur est désolé… il n'a pas pu obéir au jeune maitre… Kreattur n'a pas pu…

-Où est-il?

Tremblant un peu et surtout surpris, l'elfe répondit aussitôt :

-Kreattur l'a caché au grenier…

Lâchant le bras de Kreattur, Regulus soupira de soulagement. Levant par la suite son regard vers les deux autres, il prit silence quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. Et il raconta tout; les Mangemorts, sa supposé mort et surtout, les Horcuxes.

**Je suis au courant que ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent. Mais bon, il fallait bien l'arrêter à un moment. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, le sens de l'humour de Regulus va très bientôt revenir! **

**Au prochain chapitre, l'humour revient et Dumbledore apparait! **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews!**

(1) Canceros: Je ne trouvais pas vraiment une liste de sort, j'ai donc du inventer à partir d'un dictionnaire latin.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Oh non, pas elle!

**Auteur :** Nobu123**  
Titre :** Black, le second**  
Disclamer :** Rien du tout à moi, sauf la fanfiction, évidemment. **  
Note de l'auteur : **Je sais, je sais, vous devez vous demander quand arrivera l'amour de notre Regulus. Et bien, pas maintenant! Désolé. Le prochain chapitre, c'est assuré. Aussi… les **reviews. **Je reçois beaucoup d'alerte, mais très peu de commentaire, ce qui me déçoit et me démotive légèrement… à vous d'y remédier!

**Chapitre 3**

Oh non, pas elle!

_29 septembre 1995_

Végétant dans le vieux salon du 12, square Grimmaurd, Regulus fixait le plafond crasseux de la maison. Il lâcha un soupir en pensant à la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Une semaine qu'il pouvait se promener en liberté dans la maison et que son frère faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui adresser la parole, et sincèrement, il en avait marre. Bordel, il était dans le camp des gentils et voulait les aider, il n'était plus l'idiot d'avant, qu'est-ce que Sirius attendait de plus de lui? Son frère étai tellement rendu raide et stressé que Regulus commençait à se poser des questions.

_Il doit avoir trop souvent échappé son savon dans les douches à Askaban. _

Il pouffa de rire à cette pensée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vraiment arrivé à un moment. Peut-être qu'il oserait un jour lui demander qui sait. Se redressant légèrement, il fixa le médaillon qui pendait de sa main, le médaillon pour lequel il avait du se faire passer pour mort. Détaillant le pendentif du regard, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver affreux. Il était bien trop gros et sa couleur jaunâtre lui rappelait le pipi du matin; vraiment charmant. Le rangeant dans sa poche, il se leva rapidement, partant à la recherche de son ainé. Il croisa deux aurors qui l'ignorèrent mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il n'avait rien à faire d'eux après tout. Continuant de marcher, il monta les escaliers deux par deux et adressa un bref sourire à Kreattur en passant à côté, ignorant les plaintes venant du tableau de sa mère; elle devait surement être encore en train de l'insulter, elle ne faisait que ça depuis qu'il était revenu.

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman! Fit-il en rigolant avant d'aller cogner à la porte de la chambre de Sirius.

Il attendit un instant devant la porte avant que son frère ne lui ouvre, fronçant des sourcils en le voyant.

-Quoi? Répondit aussitôt Sirius.

-J'dois aller voir Dumbledore… fit Regulus, lui souriant doucement, presque gêné.

Sirius haussa d'un sourcil, dévisageant rapidement son cadet. Il soupira par la suite, s'accotant contre la porte qu'il tenait toujours toute en lui lançant un regard ennuyé. Son frère était pire qu'un gamin et voir cela le déconcertait beaucoup. Il était tant habitué à un Regulus froid et arrogant.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes l'autorisation? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un brin plus douce.

Face à son ton, l'ex Mangemort eut un léger sourire, heureux que l'évadé soit si doux.

-En fait... Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour l'avertir avant que j'arrive. Parce que tu vois, il n'est pas au courant et tout alors…

Soupirant doucement, Sirius délaissa la porte pour se rendre au bureau qui trônait sa chambre. Prenant une plume et un parchemin, il s'installa et commença à écrire une lettre sous le regard curieux de son frère. Celui-ci, comme à toute les fois qu'il en avait la chance, ne se gênait pas pour détailler son frère du regard. Il s'était souvent dit qu'il n'avait pas assez fait attention à son frère durant sa jeunesse, surtout à leur relation. Avoir été un brin intelligent à l'époque, la situation aurait peut-être été différente. Il avait l'impression que jamais il n'aurait la complicité qu'il avait souvent vu entre les maraudeurs, complicités qu'il avait souvent détestées. Car malgré sa totale obéissance envers ses parents, il avait toujours voulu être proche de son frère car va savoir pourquoi, il s'était toujours dit qu'il pouvait le comprendre et le sortir de la noirceur des Black.

Il sursauta quand Sirius agita le parchemin devant ses yeux, le sortant aussitôt de ses pensées. Levant ses yeux bleus vers son frère, il prit délicatement le parchemin avant de lui adresser un sourire :

-T'es toute à fait charmant avec les vêtements de papa en passant!

Sans laisser le temps à son frère de répondre, il descendit les marches presque en courant et en ricanant. Il donna un coup de parchemin contre le tableau de sa mère puis, fila à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Se regardant quelques secondes dans le miroir, il défit ses cheveux et fouilla rapidement dans les armoires à la recherche d'un peigne. Regulus commençait à désespéré quand finalement il en trouva un vieux.

_J'irais en acheter un en chemin… avec des élastiques…_

Soupirant, il regarda le peigne avec horreur avant de commencer à brosser ses cheveux, serrant les dents. Ce peigne lui donnait vachement mal à la tête! La torture continua pendant plusieurs minutes avant que ses longs cheveux ne soient tous lisses et doux. Il eut un bref sourire avant de les attacher à sa nuque, ne voulant pas être déranger dans ses mouvements puis quitta le 12, square Grimmaurd.

Une longue demi-heure passa avant que l'ex Mangemort n'ait acheté tout ce dont il avait besoin, soit un peigne et des élastiques- puis il transplana au Pré-au-Lard, sachant parfaitement qu'il était impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'école.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de rester de longues minutes devant l'imposant château, de nombreux souvenirs traversant à toutes vitesses ses pensées. Se fut avec un léger sourire crispé aux lèvres qu'il s'aventura vers Poudlard, se devant que ces souvenirs étaient bien loin derrière lui. Il n'était plus l'enfant manipulé par ses parents.

_Bordel…j'en tremble…_

Inspirant un bon coup, Regulus rentra rapidement dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent alors que son regard détailla rapidement les couloirs qui lui faisaient face. Bon dieu, ça n'avait même pas changé. Recommençant à marcher, le Black jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas croiser d'élèves dans les couloirs. Une chance pour lui, l'heure du diner venait tout juste de se finir. Passant devant la Grande Salle, le brun s'arrêta quelques instants, lisant les quelques panneaux qui ornaient la grande porte. Une moue dédaigneuse prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il recommença à marcher, se rendant le plus rapidement possible au bureau du Directeur. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser cette folle d'Ombrage.

Les lèvres du Black abordèrent un léger sourire quand il vit le statut du Griffon au long. Accélérant un peu, il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait que le mot de passe du temps de sa scolarité. Se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure, il tenta :

-Citronnelle…

Le Griffon commença alors à tourner sur lui-même, faisant sourire l'ex Mangemort. Il s'empressa de monter les escaliers, ne voulant pas rester coincé en bas. En apercevant le bureau de Dumbledore, Regulus sentit sa respiration se couper. L'endroit était identique à ses souvenirs à l'exception de quelques babioles qui semblaient avoir été rajouté par-ci par-là.

-Je dois me faire vieux… car il ne semble que je n'attendais aucune visite, fit la voix malicieuse du directeur.

Tournant sa tête vers le bureau, Regulus l'aperçut. Il avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière et d'être là pour ses visites hebdomadaires de Préfets. Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas changé, restant le même homme malice et souriant de ses souvenirs. Lui rendant son sourire, Regulus s'approcha.

-Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que cela, voyons! Fit-il gentiment. Je ne vous ai pas envoyé d'hibou pour vous annoncez ma visite, en faite…

-Oh! Fit l'homme en s'assoyant. Une chance, j'ai eu peur pendant un bref instant.

Alors qu'il allait lui proposer ses éternels bonbons au citron, le Black s'approcha encore, en prenant deux en même temps pour les mettre dans sa bouche. Un soupir de bonheur traversa de gorge, ces foutus bonbons lui avaient drôlement manqué! Un peu amusé, Dumbledore le détailla du regard par-dessus ses vieilles lunettes.

-De tous les étudiants qui ont traversé cette école, vous êtes bien le seul qui adore autant ces bonbons que moi, Regulus, fit-il de sa voix si calme.

Lui répondant d'un léger sourire, le Black prit place sur l'un de fauteuil qui ornait la pièce avant de lui tendre le mot de son frère ainé. Il se permit pendant la lecture du directeur de prendre d'autres bonbons, savourant leur goût.

-Et bien… fit le vieil homme à la fin de sa lecture. Voilà une chose qui me surprend grandement, Regulus. Qui vous a fait rentrer dans l'Ordre?

-Arthur et Molly Weasley, Monsieur.

Une lueur de surprise apparut dans le regard du directeur.

-Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- Suivre mes parents ne me servait pas à rien… J'me suis rendu compte de mon erreur durant ma dernière année ici et les Weasley ont été là au bon moment.

-Je comprends… cette famille sait faire des miracles.

Regulus lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Ces rouquins m'ont nommé parrain sans que je le sache! Fit-il en rigolant doucement.

-Oh, vraiment? Et duquel de leur enfant?

-Les jumeaux. Je me sens tellement idiot de pas les connaitre!

Dumbledore le regarda longuement, un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête.

-Que dirais-tu de rester ici pour la fin de semaine? Ils sont étudiants en septième années, tu pourrais en profiter pour les rencontrer et faire connaissance.

Un peu surpris par la proposition du directeur, Regulus le dévisagea. Rester dans l'école pour la fin de semaine? Vraiment? Il se demandait si s'était une bonne chose, surtout avec Ombrage dans les parages… Quoi qu'il pourrait en profiter pour faire savoir par la même occasion qu'il était en vie, chose qui serait forte amusante. Il avait piégé le Lord, ce n'était pas rien quand même. Et puis, il avait entendu dire par son frère que Snape était professeur à Poudlard. À cette pensée, il sourit à Albus et hocha de la tête, acceptant sa proposition.

Lui rendant son sourire, le directeur écrivit rapidement sur un papier et lui tendit.

-Vous pouvez même aller les chercher dans leur cours. Ils sont présentement avec Ombrage.

-Oh, fit Regulus.

Il allait s'amuser, tiens.

RLRB

Regulus Arcturus Black avait croisé Dolores Ombrage à trois reprises au cours de sa vie.

La première fois, l'ex Mangemort n'était qu'un gamin. Il avait été obligé de suivre Orion Black, son père, au Ministère de la Magie pour aller chercher quelques papiers. Le paternel ne s'était pas gêner pour laisser seul son dernier avec les secrétaires. Et c'était là qu'il l'avait vu. Petite et vêtue de rose, Ombrage s'était emmouraché pour le petit garçon de dix ans qui attendait son père, un air arrogant peint sur son visage. Elle avait eu l'impression de faire face à un chat persan, digne et fier. En stage à l'époque, la femme s'était occupée de lui jusqu'au retour d'Orion, au grand damne du garçon qui souhait juste la paix.

La deuxième fois, Regulus se trouvait en septième année. La menace de Voldemort devenant de plus en plus grande à l'époque, quelques membres du Ministère étaient venus à Poudlard pour leur parler des risques. Il avait écouté le discours lassant du Ministre de la magie, attendant seulement qu'il ait fini pour pouvoir manger quand la femme était apparue, le reconnaissant dans la foule. Toute le reste de la journée, il avait du endurer le regard insistant de la femme sur sa personne et avait frissonné de dégout.

La troisième fois, c'était aujourd'hui.

Cognant doucement au cadre de la porte, Regulus eut un léger sourire en voyant plusieurs élèves se retournaient vers lui pour le dévisager. Rapidement, il repéra les jumeaux – ils étaient les seuls roux de la classe après tout- et s'avança dans la salle en ignorant Ombrage qui n'était pas contente d'être dérangée.

Croisant son regard, il lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir. Il rit un peu à cette pensée – intérieurement, évidemment- et alla la voir.

-Désolé de vous déranger Dolores… souffla-t-il d'une voix douce et charmeuse.

-Oh! Ce n'est pas grave, fit la femme en rose. Il ne semble que je vous connais.

Le Black se retint de grincer des dents en entendant la voix si stridente de la femme. Pourtant, il lui adressa de nouveau la parole de sa voix charmeuse :

-Bien sur, fit-il doucement. Je suis Regulus Black, le fils d'Orion.

Une lueur sembla apparaître dans le regard de crapaud de la femme.

-Oh! Oui oui, répondit-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Regulus sourit, il l'avait amadoué.

-Et bien, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec les jumeaux Weasley, si cela ne vous dérange pas, évidemment.

-Non, non, faites!

L'ex Mangemort sourit. Le charme irrésistible des Black fonctionnait toujours aussi bien.

_30 septembre 1995_

Regulus détestait avoir la gueule de bois, c'était un fait. Soupirant de frustration à cause de son mal de tête, l'homme aux cheveux longs se leva lentement pour s'asseoir toute en faisant attention de ne pas tomber avant d'ouvrir les yeux, détaillant la pièce du regard. Dumbledore avait eu l'aimable idée de lui prêter l'une des chambres libres de Poudlard pour la fin de semaine et Regulus en avait profité grandement. Les jumeaux aussi il fallait croire, à en voir l'état de la chambre. Le Black pouffa de rire en apercevant les deux rouquins complètement mort de fatigue sur les fauteuils de la chambre. Ils avaient passé la soirée à parler et à rire, les jumeaux lui racontant tout les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient faits au cours de leurs sept années à Poudlard. Et franchement, Regulus était fier de ses neveux.

Se levant lentement en titubant, il marcha jusqu'aux jumeaux qu'il réveilla puis fila à la douche. Il dénoua ses longs cheveux bruns puis rentra dans la cabine, fermant les yeux sous la douce chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau. Regulus passa d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes à apprécier le contact avant de commencer à se laver les cheveux longuement, voulant les rendre le plus doux possible. Il sortit finalement de la cabine quinze minutes plus tard, frais et dispo mais surtout complètement conscient.

Sortant de la salle de bain, il réveilla de nouveau les jumeaux et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient aller dans la douche. Regulus ne put s'empêcher d'hausser d'un sourcil et de pouffer de rire en les voyants allés ensemble dans la douche. Ces gamins étaient vraiment hors du commun.

RLRB

Tout était normal dans la Grande Salle. Certains élèves se tenaient debout, parlant avec d'autres qui se trouvaient dans une maison différente de la leur. D'autres discutaient avec leur ami à leur table, riant et parlant fort. Le reste était en train de vider leur assiette, mangeant avec l'appétit d'un ogre. Harry Potter faisait parti de la deuxième sorte de gens, discutant avec Ron, Dean et Seamus des matchs de Quidditch qui allaient bientôt commencer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de son ami Ron qui commençait déjà à être nerveux. D'ailleurs, il était sur le point de lui faire une remarque quand un silence prit place dans la pièce, l'intrigant. Il suivit donc tous les regards et tourna sa tête vers la porte, fixant les nouveaux arrivants.

Dés qu'il traversa le cadre de la porte de la Grande Salle, Regulus sentit plusieurs regards sur sa personne. D'abord, les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard amusé avant de filer à leur table, n'oubliant pas de lui donner en même temps un baiser sonore sur la joue. Se fut ce bruit qui attira les premiers regards, puis les regards en attirèrent d'autres. Il soupira doucement avant de lancer un regard découragé aux jumeaux. Ils étaient pires de lui.

Détaillant la pièce du regard, il croisa le regard de Severus Snape. Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il commença à s'avancer, allant voir les professeurs quand un mouvement attira son attention. Harry venait de se lever.

-Oh, fit-il avec un léger sourire, amusé. Bonjour Harry.

Le garçon à la cicatrice, malheureusement, ne sembla pas aussi de bonne humeur que lui.

-Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin? S'exclama celui-ci à voix haute, attirant les derniers regards qui n'étaient pas dirigé vers eux.

Un bref soupir traversa les lèvres du Black alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin savait comment se faire remarquer. Après un instant de silence, il se décida à parler et planta son regard lagon dans celui du balafré.

-Je suis le frère de ton parrain.

Au moins comme ça, seuls ceux qui savaient qui était son parrain pourraient comprendre.

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à calmer le petit Potter, il continua de marcher vers la table des professeurs quand la voix de Severus retentit :

-Et bien… fit-il de sa voix aigrie. Moi qui croyais que vous étiez mort…Black.

Alors là, les murmures se firent encore, devenant presque aussi insupportable qu'un bourdonnement. Ombrage se leva, faisant taire les élèves.

-Professeur Snape, laissé le donc tranquille. Regulus est un très bon ami à moi!

Alors que le professeur de potion lançait un regard noir à la femme qui le regardait toujours avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui faisait peur, le Black grogna, ayant vu le regard amusé de Dumbledore. L'homme aux cheveux longs voulut parler, mais deux bras agrippèrent les siens et il fut tiré par les jumeaux, suivant Harry et ses amis.

Bon. Il allait devoir s'expliquer.

RLRB

Marchant dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, Regulus se dirigeait vers sa chambre privée. Il avait passé presque toute la journée avec les Gryffondors, répondant à de nombreuses questions. Il avait ensuite été rendre visite à Dumbledore, lui donnant le médaillon et lui parlant longuement des Horcuxes et de leur pouvoir. Il fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait un peu avancé l'affaire, mais fut triste de ne pas pouvoir lui dire combien il y en avait et où ils se trouvaient. Il bailla lentement, passant une main dans ses cheveux défaits et continua sa route, l'esprit embrouillé. Merlin qu'il avait envie de se trouver dans un lit, là, maintenant. Malheureusement, même si cela serait assez drôle de dormir dans un lit au beau milieu d'un couloir, il ne croyait pas que McGonagall allait apprécier. Elle serait capable de lui retirer des points, cette coincée! Alors qu'il n'était même plus dans une maison d'ailleurs.

Baillant de nouveau, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et percuta quelqu'un qui ne se trouvait pas dans le couloir quelques secondes plus tôt. Levant les yeux – il avait beau être plus grand que son frère, il était tout de même petit-, il fixa le regard acier face à lui. Regulus haussa d'un sourcil, dévisageant l'élève de Serpentard face à lui.

Un Malefoy? Et bien…

**À suivre…**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, apparition de celui qui fait battre le cœur de notre cher Regulus! Et aussi les vacances de Noël. **


	5. Chapitre 4: Mais calme toi un peu!

**Auteur :** Nobu123**  
Titre :** Black, le second**  
Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, évidemment.**  
Note de l'auteur :** J'ai fait le compte et j'évalue que cette histoire va faire environ 11 chapitres. Je sais que c'est peu, mais je voulais faire que le cinquième livre. Aussi, je voulais parler des **REVIEWS,** j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait 20 fois plus de visite que de reviews et 10 fois plus d'alerte aussi. Je trouve ça absolument dommage, car se sont les reviews qui me motive et j'ai l'impression de perdre ma motivation face à cette histoire.

**Chapitre 4**

Mais calme-toi un peu!

_30 septembre 1995_

Regulus détaillait le gamin blond qui lui faisait face. Même s'il ne connaissait pas son nom, il devinait grâce à son regard d'acier, à sa peau pale et à sa chevelure pale qu'il était un idiot de Malefoy. Soupirant doucement, le Black se demanda si sa chance n'était pas partie en voyage sans lui dire en laissant sa place à madame malchance. La dernière personne qu'il voulait voir, c'était bien un Malefoy.

Plantant son regard lagon dans celui du plus grand, il parla :

-Un problème, gamin?

Regulus se retint de pouffer de rire en voyant l'air que prend l'élève. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir Dumbledore et McGonagall dans le même lit. Manifestement, ce bébé Malefoy n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle gamin. Un léger sourire en coin ornant son visage, Regulus reprit la parole :

-Hey, tu réponds? J'aime pas perdre mon temps.

Houla. Bébé Malefoy n'avait pas non plus l'habitude qu'on lui dise une chose pareille vu la tête qu'il tirait. Se retenant de nouveau pour ne pas rire, le Black lâcha plutôt un soupir agacé pour lui montrer qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps.

Le blond, le regardant, commença à avoir l'air nerveux et joua avec ses doigts.

-Vous…

-Je…?

Lui lançant un regard noir, bébé Malefoy prit l'air digne de sa famille et répondit d'une voix confiante :

-Êtes-vous dans le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui?

Là, Regulus ne put se retenir. Un pouffement de rire traversa sa gorge avant de se transformer en éclat. Les larmes aux yeux, il détailla le grand gamin du regard.

-Nah. J'suis pu du tout au service de ce crane d'œuf! Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Et il partit, léger sourire aux lèvres. Draco resta planter là, se demandant de quel hôpital pour fou cet homme s'était enfui.

_19 octobre 1995_

-Regulus Black! Viens ici immédiatement!

Se retenant pour ne pas rire, le cadet monta en vitesse les escaliers, fuyant son frère qui était mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Pourquoi était-il aussi en colère? Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si le robinet avait commencé à faire le fou! Bon okay, peut-être un tout petit peu… mais quand même.

Souriant en se souvenant de ce qui venait de se passer quelques instants plus tôt, Regulus ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, empêchant ainsi son frère d'entrer.

-Sale gamin!

Sous la réplique, l'ex Mangemort fit une moue. Cela faisait des semaines que son frère l'appelait ainsi, va savoir pourquoi. Selon lui, c'était à cause de leur grandeur. Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir humilier en voyant que son cadet avait quelques pouces de plus que lui. Pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour que cela se remarque. Être plus petit que son cadet devait surement être une honte pour lui.

Un sursaut prit l'homme aux cheveux longs quand il entendit son frère frapper à sa porte doucement. Il haussa d'un sourcil, hésitant, puis alla l'ouvrir.

Regulus haussa d'un sourcil en voyant la tête baissée de son frère; celui-ci n'osait pas le regarder.

-Bah t'as quoi? Demanda le plus jeune. T'as un problème avec une fille grand frère?

Levant la tête, le premier Black lui lança un regard noir. Regulus eut un bref sourire.

-Sérieusement, tu veux me parler de quelque chose? fit-il avec après repris son sérieux.

Soupirant doucement, Sirius poussa son petit frère pour rentrer dans la chambre. Ne se souciant pas du regard de celui-ci sur sa personne, il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Les membres de l'Ordre ont décidé qu'il était temps que tu commences à faire des missions pour nous aider…commença-t-il.

Haussant d'un sourcil, Regulus alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, pipant mot pour le laisser continuer.

-Donc… il va peut-être falloir que tu ailles voir Tu-Sais-Qui avec Severus…

-Et tu es d'accord, toi? Demanda son cadet.

Sirius le regarda.

-Évidemment, il faut tout faire pour protéger James.

Là, Regulus fronça des sourcils. En silence, il dévisagea son frère ainé, se demandant pourquoi il parlait d'un mort. C'était tellement stupide après tout de protéger un cadavre. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui signaler ce fait, il comprit. James… il parlait du gamin Potter. Cette révélation le rendit perplexe et il le dévisagea un peu plus.

-Sirius… Harry n'est pas James. James est mort.

Le Serpentard sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'air qu'avait son frère suite à ça. Il semblait complètement perdu entre les larmes et l'approbation. Il avait l'impression de le revoir le jour où sa mère lui avait dit que son hibou était mort. Soupirant doucement, Regulus posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-'rius… James et Harry sont deux personnes différentes… S'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu apprécie ce gamin que pour sa ressemblance avec James… Harry n'a pas besoin de cela. Tu es sa famille Sirius, à l'apprécier pour cette raison, tu vas lui faire mal.

-Je…

-Essaie au moins de comprendre, lâcha Regulus avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions.

Il n'était pas stupide, il avait remarqué au cours de ses années à Poudlard l'attachement qu'avait son frère envers le Potter. Il s'était toujours douté que ses sentiments allaient au-delà de l'amitié et avait dégouté durant son adolescence. Quand il avait remarqué l'homosexualité de son frère, il avait été dégouté que celui-ci ne le dise à personne et qu'il le garde pour lui. Il aurait voulu qu'il fasse face à la situation comme avec sa famille, qu'il montre quoi faire à son cadet. Son frère n'étant pas capable d'avouer une telle chose, Regulus s'était souvent demandé comment lui il aurait été capable.

Soupirant doucement alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, il se prit une pomme et s'assit à même la table, regardant le vide. Il espérait que son frère comprendrait.

_19 décembre 1995_

Cela faisait presque cinq mois que Regulus se trouvait dans la demeure de son enfance et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir chez lui. C'était une sensation assez étrange pour lui, étant donné que cet endroit n'avait jamais eu une telle signification. Il soupira doucement en regardant les vieux murs qui l'entouraient, semblant toujours sur le point de tomber. Cette baraque avait un aspect vieillot qui, autrefois, le répugnait et qui l'attendrissaient aujourd'hui.

Tournant son regard vers la porte de sa chambre, Regulus la regarda jusqu'à temps qu'elle s'ouvre sur son frère ainé. Il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se dresser sur ses coudes et de rouler sur le côté, bondissant sur ses pieds juste avant qu'il ne tombe du lit.

-Ils sont là? Demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont arrivés?

Depuis que Sirius lui avait annoncé la venue de la famille Weasley et d'Harry pour les vacances de Noël, Regulus n'arrivait plus à tenir en plus. L'ainé s'amusait à l'embêter en lui disant qu'il ressemblait à un chiot surexcité. Il y avait pourtant un fond de vérité dans la chose, car Regulus ne cessait de gigoter et de parler depuis deux semaines, chose qui avait grandement surpris son frère. Même Kreattur avait été surpris de voir son maître préféré dans un tel état, lui qui était si froid et hautain dans le temps. Et encore, il était devenu deux fois pire le jour où il avait appris qu'Arthur avait failli mourir sous les dents d'un serpent, soit trois jours plus tôt. Regulus s'était mis à bouger encore plus, ne pouvant même pas rester assis dix minutes et ce, juste pour se nourrir. Après à peine une journée, Kreattur se sentait tellement assailli par son comportement qu'il lui avait donné des taches à faire dans la maison.

L'évadé avait ri pendant des heures en voyant son frère nettoyer tous les petits coins de la maison, un chignon fait à la va vite sur le sommet de sa tête. Un petit ensemble en plus et il aurait fait une parfaite femme de ménage, avait-il dit.

Visiblement, Regulus était toujours dans le même état en tous cas. Lui souriant doucement, Sirius balança sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, désolé. Je suis venu pour te dire le repas était prêt.

Faisant une moue, Regulus soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux lousses. Quittant sa chambre à la suite de son frère, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas morne pour se rendre à la cuisine. C'était assez étrange pour lui, car pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait hâte à Noël. Dans son enfance, cet évènement avait souvent été redouté à cause des nombreux froids entre son frère et leurs parents. Ceux-ci maintenant morts et son frère ne le détestant plus, il avait l'impression que c'était la plus belle période de l'année. Surtout qu'il allait voir les Weasley.

-Oh, Maitre Regulus, le repas est servi, fit Kreattur en le voyant rentrer dans la pièce.

L'ex Mangemort lui adressa un léger sourire, s'assoyant à sa place habituelle. Malgré le caractère bien trempé de l'elfe de maison, il l'aimait bien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire que l'elfe avait un tel caractère face aux sang-de-bourbe et aux sang-mêlé à cause de sa défunte mère.

Quand son assiette lui fut servie, il remercia l'elfe et commença à manger lentement, gardant le silence. Assis en face de lui, Sirius lui lançait de temps en temps quelques regards, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

RLRB

Un bruit sec se fit entendre de 12, square Grimmaurd. Se levant d'un bon alors qu'il lisait un vieux livre de cours dans sa chambre, Regulus descendit en vitesse les escaliers pour aller à l'entrée. À mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant les personnes qui venaient tout juste de rentrer.

-Molly! Arthur!

-Bonjour mon chéri.

Souriant encore plus, le Black descendit le reste des marches et alla prendre la petite bonne femme dans ses bras. La femme sourit dans l'étreinte, le serrant à son tour. Une fois l'accolade terminée, Regulus porta son regard vers Arthur. Une grimace prit place sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut dans quel état celui-ci se trouvait; quelques bleus par-ci, par-là, il avait un pansement sur la tête et devait marcher avec une canne.

-Arthur… fit-il doucement. Vous êtes dans un sale état…Nagini n'y est pas allée de main morte…

-Nagini?

Se tournant vers le couloir, Regulus regarda son frère qui venait de parler. Il n'avait même pas remarqué son arrivé.

-C'est le serpent de Voldemort, expliqua-t-il. Un Horcruxe.

Sirius voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais Molly l'en empêcha.

-Non non non, nous sommes en vacances, pas le temps de parler de ce Vous-Savez-Qui! Je vais préparer des biscuits pour les enfants.

Sur ce, elle fila à la cuisine, laissant les trois hommes seuls. Ils se regardèrent chacun à leur tour quelques secondes avant de finalement la suivre. Les entendant arriver, Molly leur lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Oh, viens m'aider tu veux Regulus?

Alors que celui-ci s'exécutait, elle continua de parler :

-Et toi Arthur, assis toi par Merlin!

Sous le regard amusé de Sirius, le Weasley fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, ses jambes encore faibles. Il fallait dire que ce serpent de malheur avait d'assez bonnes dents.

RLRB

Assis dans le vieux salon, Regulus regardait son frère faire les cents pas. Une heure plus tôt, Molly était partie pour aller chercher les enfants et son ainé semblait vraiment sur les nerfs, ce qui amusait énormément son frère.

-Bébé Potter te manque, 'rius?

L'ex Mangemort rigola en voyant le regard noir que lui adressa Sirius.

-Allons, ils vont bientôt arriver, fit-il en s'empêchant de rire un peu plus.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de gouter à la colère de son ainé après tout, surtout qu'elle était assez légendaire, cette saleté de colère; pire que celle de leur mère.

Voulant presque fuir le regard noir de son frère, Regulus se leva et alla voir par la fenêtre pour savoir si les autres arrivaient. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres en voyant la voiture se stationner juste devant la voiture.

-Alors? Demanda Sirius, guettant derrière lui sans vraiment voir.

-Non, pas encore, mentit son cadet.

Soupirant à s'en rendre l'âme, l'évadé se laissa tomber sur le divan. Regulus lui adressa un léger sourire avant de sortir de la pièce le plus discrètement possible, allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Toi! s'exclama Harry de la rue, en le voyant.

L'ex Mangemort lui sourit, amusé.

-C'est le seul mot que tu connais? C'est pas vraiment digne d'un Survivant ça.

Le gamin Potter lui lança un regard plus que noir mais Regulus n'y prêta pas attention, s'adressant plutôt à tous les Weasley et à la Sang-de-bourbe qui les accompagnait.

-Pas de bruit en rentrant. 'rius fait les cents pas dans le salon en attendant votre arrivée. Faut bien lui faire une petite surprise!

Il porta son regard vers Potter junior.

-Donc, tu rentre en silence et tu lui sautes dessus gamin!

Haussant d'un sourcil, Harry le dévisagea légèrement mais finit par hocher de la tête. Ils rentrèrent donc tous dans la demeure en silence et, guettant la porte du salon, ils ôtèrent leur manteau. Le Survivant alla alors vers la porte, l'ouvrant.

-Si… commença-t-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, une boule d'affection lui sauta dessus, le coupant dans sa lancée.

-Harry! S'exclama Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras.

Souriant doucement, Regulus secoua sa tête de gauche à droite puis fila à la cuisine prendre un biscuit avant que les enfants ne l'ait tout mangé. Il adressa un grand sourire à Arthur avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Alors Arthur? Commença-t-il, la bouche pleine. Ça fait quoi d'avoir sept enfants?

-Cela n'apporte pas autant chance qu'il y parait en tous cas, on a juste à me regarder pour le savoir.

Regulus ria un peu.

-Arrête Arthur, tu aurais pu mourir. C'est ça que Nagini voulait, justement.

-Tu dois surement avoir raison… Enfin, tout va bien allait maintenant que tu fais parti de l'Ordre, fit-il avec un sourire.

Ils continuèrent de parler ensemble durant plusieurs minutes avant d'être rejoint par le reste des Weasley, de Sirius, d'Harry et d'Hermione.

_23 décembre 1995_

-Prend ça!

Se penchant juste à temps, l'ex Mangemort éclata de rire en voyant que Ginny venait de se prendre en pleine figure la boule de neige qui lui était destinée. Prenant rapidement une boule de neige, Regulus s'enfuit à toute vitesse pour échapper à ceux des jumeaux et de la cadette qui voulaient se venger. Passant à côté de Ron en chemin, il lui balança la sienne avant d'éclater de rire. Malheur à lui, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige et il tomba tête première dans celle-ci. Voyant leur chance, les jumeaux coururent jusqu'à lui et l'attaquèrent à plusieurs reprises. Se protégeant de ses bras, le Black rit à gorge déployée, s'amusant comme un vrai gamin.

Assis sur le perron arrière de la maison, Arthur, Molly et Sirius le regardaient jouer ainsi avec les enfants, se demandant comment il faisait pour être ainsi gamin. Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de son enfance trop pénible. N'ayant pas vraiment été enfant un jour, il devait surement vivre les moments perdus sans se soucier des regards, ce qu'elle trouvait tout à fait adorable.

-Hé ho, s'exclama Molly. Laissez le un peu tranquille les garçons!

Pouffant de rire, les jumeaux s'éloignèrent pour s'en prendre à Ron et Hermione qui parlaient un peu plus loin. Couché dans la neige, Regulus essaya de calmer son rire puis retira la neige qui le recouvrait complètement son manteau. Il ébouriffa par la suite ses cheveux, grimaçant en sentant sous ses doigts qu'ils étaient tout mouillés. Le voyant faire, Molly se leva pour aller à l'intérieur:

-Je vais aller faire du chocolat chaud.

Regulus murmura un merci qui la fit sourire puis il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ainé.

-Ça fait du bien de voir un peu de bonheur dans cette maison tu trouves pas? Fit le cadet tout doucement, regardant d'un œil presque attendri les enfants qui continuaient de bouger dans la neige.

-Oui…répondit sur le même ton son frère. Ça fait changement.

Le regardant légèrement quelques secondes, Regulus eut un léger sourire puis, faisant bouger discrètement sa baguette, il envoya un boule de neige en pleine figure à son frère. Celui-ci, surpris, resta figer quelques secondes avant de lentement tourné sa tête en direction de son frère. Souriant à pleine dent, Regulus le regarda dans les yeux avant de se lever en vitesse, fuyant.

-Reviens ici immédiatement! S'exclama l'ainé des Black avant de partir à sa poursuite, boules de neige à la main.

Lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule, l'ex Mangemort éclata de rire avant s'accélérer, passant entre les enfants et se cachant derrière eux.

- Protégez-moi!

Fred et George le regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se tourner à l'unisson vers Sirius qui venait de s'arrêter.

-Bah voyons… fit celui-ci. Vous allez quand même pas être de son côté!

George haussa des épaules.

-Désolé.

-C'est notre parrain après tout, conclu Fred.

-C'est illégal! Ja…Harry! Viens m'aider!

Celui-ci, riant avec Hermione et Ron depuis le début, se joignit à lui. Regulus en fut fortement indigné.

-Hey! C'est pas juste là, j'ai beau avoir les jumeaux de mon bord, le Survivant c'est pas rien!

Les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard choqué, ce qui le fit rire.

-Bon, je retire ça! Un Survivant ne dépasse pas mes neveux! À l'attaque!

Les boules de neige commencèrent alors à fuser dans tous les sens. Bien vite, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se joignirent à la bataille et tous le monde attaquaient tous le monde. Des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre alors les Black jouèrent comme des gamins ensemble dans la neige, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait de toute leur vie.

RLRM

Sursautant en entendant un bruit derrière elle, Molly regarda par-dessus son épaule. Un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier, elle alla ensuite prendre les nouveaux arrivants dans ses bras.

-Tonks, Remus, cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous passez les vacances avec nous?

Tonks lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lancer un rapide regard à Remus.

-Évidemment! Nous sommes venus à l'avance juste pour ça.

-Parfait, fit Madame Weasley. Les enfants vont être fous de joie!

Remus prit alors la parole :

-Parlant d'eux, ils sont où? Je ne les ai pas encore vus. Sirius non plus. Il est toujours le premier à nous accueillir d'habitude.

Molly lui adressa un sourire, remarquant en même temps qu'il avait suivi son conseil; ses cheveux avaient été coupés un peu et sa vilaine moustache avait disparu.

-Ils sont à l'extérieur, derrière, en train de faire une bataille de neige avec Sirius.

Fortement intrigué, Remus haussa d'un sourcil. Sirius, faire une bataille de boule de neige? Lui qui se plaignait sans cesse ne plus avoir l'âge pour faire des choses pareilles.

-Aller donc les chercher, s'exclama Molly en le coupant dans ses réflexions. Les chocolats chauds sont prêts.

-Seulement si j'ai le droit d'en avoir un avec des biscuits, fit Tonks avec un sourire.

Molly secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de leur faire signe de se dépêcher avant que les breuvages ne deviennent froids. Un brin amusé, Remus dit à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait rester là et qu'il s'en chargeait. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant pour le remercier et s'installa à la table. Remus souffla légèrement en sortant de la pièce. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, Tonks lui faisait du rentre dedans et il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Elle était tout à fait charmante mais il ne se voyait pas vraiment avec elle, va savoir pourquoi.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour éloigner de son front les quelques mèches qui s'y glissaient, il ouvrit la porte pour aller sur le perron. Voyant qu'Arthur s'y trouvait, il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de regarder les enfants. Un sourire franc prit place sur ses lèvres en voyant qu'ils étaient tous en train de s'en prendre à Sirius. Les jumeaux se servaient de sorts quelconques pour lancer une grande quantité de boule de neige et Ginny essayait de fuir les assauts de Ron. Harry et Hermione, quant à eux, étaient en train de se battre contre une personne qui lui semblait inconnue.

Fronçant des sourcils, il dévisagea ouvertement la silhouette lui était de dos. Un chignon à moitié défait retenait avec misère une longue chevelure presque noire qui semblait douce. Une femme? Ses yeux glissèrent vers la silhouette de la personne et il détailla sa fine carrure qui semblait assez forte; ses yeux s'arrêtèrent par contre sur les hanches de la personne. Il fronça un peu plus des sourcils en remarquant l'absence de courbe de la personne. Un homme alors?

-Moony!

Levant les yeux, le loup-garou adressa un léger sourire à Sirius avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Regulus, de son côté, avait figé en entendant son frère parler. Moony… l'ami de son frère… l'un des maraudeurs… Remus… Inspirant doucement, il se permit après quelques secondes de regarder dans leur direction. Il eut un léger sourire timide en voyant la surprise dans le regard de celui qui avait réanimé son cœur mort plusieurs années plus tôt.

**Et hop. Je sais, c'est vraiment cruel arrêter là. Mais bon. **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, ils sont ma nourriture quotidienne! **


	6. Chapitre 5 : T'es fou mon loup

**Auteur :** Nobu123**  
Titre :** Black, le second**  
Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi!**  
Note de l'auteur : **La moitié de l'histoire est déjà faite. La romance commence maintenant, et pas seulement entre Regulus et Remus. Quoi? L'autre couple? Pourquoi je le dirais? Haha. Laissez donc des review pour vos idées de couple!

**Chapitre 5**

T'es fou mon loup

_25 décembre 1998_

Regardant Harry qui venait d'ouvrir le cadeau que lui avait offert Molly, Remus ne cessait de se poser des questions. Le fait de revoir Regulus lui laissait une impression assez étrange et cela l'intriguait plus que nécessaire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vu le cadet des Black plus que dix fois dans toute sa vie. Soupirant discrètement, il porta son regard à l'horloge avant de fouiller la pièce du regard. Regulus était monté à l'étage quelques minutes plus tôt et il commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait. C'était complètement stupide et étrange de s'inquiéter pour cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien mais pourtant, il avait l'impression que son envie de connaitre l'ex Mangemort n'était jamais partie après toutes ses années.

Se levant sans porter attention au regard de Tonks sur sa personne, il quitta la pièce sans un mot et partit à la recherche de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis deux jours.

Le loup-garou passa une main dans ses cheveux toute en montant les marches, se demandant pour une énième fois pourquoi il portait tant attention au frère de Sirius. Il l'avait rencontré pendant les vacances de Noël alors qu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard. Avant cela, il l'avait croisé deux trois fois dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir qui il était. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Sirius, mais son jeune frère avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait grandement et qui l'avait forcé à lui parler après cette rencontre. Plusieurs fois, il s'était installé à la même table que lui à la bibliothèque, parlant un peu avec le Serpentard. Évidemment, le gamin lui avait souvent dit de quitter la table, mais bien rapidement, il l'avait ignoré avant de finalement lui demander de temps en temps de l'aider pour certains devoirs. Remus avait été surpris par une telle demande, surtout que Patmol lui avait un jour dit que son frère était un véritable petit génie.

-Remus?

Levant ses yeux du plancher, l'ancien professeur de DCFM croisa le regard lagon de l'ex Mangemort. Il resta figé pendant une brève seconde, détaillant ce regard qui était si semblable mais pourtant si différent de celui de son meilleur ami.

L'ancien Serpentard, quant à lui, en profitait pour observer les traits du loup-garou. L'adolescent qu'il avait quitté quelques années plus tôt était maintenant rendu un homme et ses traits étaient devenus plus durs, plus las aussi, comme s'il était fatigué des épreuves que la vie lui avait réservé. Quelques cicatrices s'étaient ajoutées à son visage, ne lui enlevant pourtant aucun charme. En fait, Regulus le trouvait encore plus beau. Et ses yeux…

Se forçant à quitter sa contemplation, le Black détourna le regard.

-Y'a un problème Remus?

Clignant des yeux en le fixant, le loup-garou lui adresse un sourire timide.

-Je me demandais ce que tu faisais... Tout le monde ouvre les cadeaux alors…

-Oh, fit Regulus, souriant un peu. Tu crois qu'il y en a pour moi?

Haussant d'un sourcil, Remus le regarda en silence. Il se demandait comment le brun avait pu changer à un tel point. Que lui était-il arrivé?

-En tous cas, on verra bien!

Passant à côté de lui, Regulus lui fit un clin d'œil avant de descendre les escaliers, allant rejoindre les autres. Le loup-garou, lui, ne bougea pas. Son regard avait croisé une marque significative sur le bras du Black et d'autres questions avaient fait irruption dans sa tête. Comment un espion pouvait avoir une telle attitude? Le seul espion qu'il connaissait était Severus et le maître des potions semblait énormément souffrir de sa situation même s'il ne le montrait pas. Alors pourquoi une attitude aussi enjouée?

Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de le suivre. Se poser ces questions seuls dans son coin n'allait pas changer grand-chose.

RLRB

-Tu es un vrai connard Reg…

Vautré sur le vieux canapé, Regulus tourna son regard onyx vers son frère ainé, le dévisageant en silence. Visiblement, il attendait la raison de cette insulte. Les deux Black s'étaient réfugiés dans le salon quand ils avaient entendu Molly dire qu'il était temps de faire la vaisselle. Les enfants devaient surement être en train de la faire.

Voyant que visiblement, Sirius n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau avant qu'il ne lui demande directement, Regulus soupira et, se redressant, il l'interrogea :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

L'animagus grogna, se redressant à son tour. Regulus roula des yeux face au geste, trouvant qu'il était pire qu'un enfant parfois. Être enfermer dans cette maison depuis près de six mois ne l'aidait en rien, il pouvait bien le croire. Surtout en sa compagnie et celle de Kreattur.

-T'es un connard. Toi, au moins, t'as le droit de sortir et t'en profiter même pas.

Haussant d'un sourcil, Regulus se sentit coupable pendant un bref instant. Il soupira rapidement, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre puis vers son frère.

-Tu fais encore le gamin à propos de ça? Merlin, tu devais surement être moins chiant quand t'étais bébé, j'en suis certain! Écoute… avec un peu de magie… on peut transformer un gros chien noir en chihuahua… non?

Le plus vieux sembla le dévisagea pendant presque une éternité puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser sur les joues.

-Tu ferais ça!

Regulus soupira. Dans quoi venait-t-il de s'embarquer?

RLRB

_28 décembre 1998_

-Moooooooooooooolly!

Sursautant, la femme se retourna rapidement, faisant face au cadet des Black. Le connaissant, elle lâcha un soupir. L'homme était d'une humeur enfantine depuis que les enfants étaient dans la demeure. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

-Il y a un problème, Regulus?

Le brun eut un grand sourire et hocha rapidement de la tête, ayant l'air de plus en plus idiot.

-Je trouve pas la crème glacé.

Scandalisée par le comportement enfantin de l'homme pour une situation si stupide, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, le grondant sans vraiment parler.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin refoulé Regulus Black! S'exclama la femme en lui sortant la dite crème.

Souriant encore plus, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir avec quelques cuillères et le pot complet. Il alla rapidement rejoindre les autres dans le salon où les lumières étaient éteintes et où une _télévéson _faisait jouer un _filme. _Passant devant l'écran, il leur cacha la vue quelques secondes avant de prendre place entre Remus et Fred. Il tendit une cuillère à Remus en lui souriant. Le loup-garou lança un regard à la crème glacé. Regulus vit ses yeux briller; il venait de remarquer que celle-ci était aux chocolats. Rendant son sourire au Black, il en prit une cuillère et la mangea doucement tout en continuant à regarder le film. À sa gauche, Fred lui vola une cuillère tout comme Sirius et Ron.

Regulus leur lança un regard indigné; maintenant, il n'avait plus de cuillère pour lui. Un pouffement de rire se fit entendre, puis une cuillère se glissa dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, lançant un regard surpris à Remus. Le loup-garou venait de lui fourrer sa cuillère pleine dans la bouche.

-Pour pas que tu pleure, murmura l'homme avant de retirer la cuillère et de retourner son regard vers l'écran.

Le plus foncé grogna un peu avant de faire comme lui, se calant en même temps dans le divan. Plusieurs fois, Remus lui enfonça la cuillère dans la bouche, le surprenant la plupart du temps. Regulus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être drôlement surpris de la manière dont le loup-garou se comportait avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parler, n'avaient fait que s'échanger quelques regards et voilà que Remus lui parlait comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates. Le brun n'allait pas vraiment s'en plaindre, mais pourtant, il trouvait la situation quelque peu surprenante. Il avait l'impression que son rêve d'adolescent était en train de se passer avec quelques années de retard.

Soudain, un POUF se fit entendre, surprenant la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'était Kreattur qui venait d'apparaitre au milieu de la pièce. L'elfe lança un regard surpris à l'écran, comme choqué, avant d'aller dans le fond de la pièce, commençant à faire du ménage. Les sorciers regardaient l'être magique avec curiosité. Cela faisait quelques jours que la créature avait disparu suite à un ordre de Sirius; l'homme lui avait hurlé de sortir dehors. Hermione avait été la plus inquiète; elle était même allé dans la chambre de Kreattur pour voir s'il s'y trouvait. Sirius, lui, avait simplement dit que l'elfe devait se trouver dans le grenier à chercher des objets à cacher. L'elfe semblait de meilleur humeur, on le l'attendait même plus marmonner des blasphèmes, chose assez rare.

Étrangement, Regulus fit parcouru d'un certain malaise. La bonne humeur de l'elfe, allait savoir pourquoi, n'annonçait rien de bon. Pendant un instant, Kreattur se tourna vers le divan, fixant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, d'un air avide. Il suivit son regard et fit surpris de voir qu'il fixait le gamin Potter. Remarquant qu'il avait été surpris, l'elfe se hâta de retourner la tête et continua son ménage en silence.

_11 janvier 1996_

-Dix… Merlin…. Dix Mangemort sous haute surveillance… murmura Molly, lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier. _

Derrière son exemplaire, Regulus grogna. Sa batarde de cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, en faisait parti.

Cela faisait quelques jours que les gamins étaient retourné à l'école. Regulus avait d'ailleurs profité de leur absence et de celle de Molly pour aller promener son frère. La femme était d'une humeur terrible et il n'avait pas à savoir pourquoi, alors il préférait faire les mauvais coups dans son dos.

À sa gauche, Sirius soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de café. Remus fit de même, mais de chocolat chaud.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore va faire une réunion? Demanda Sirius.

Remus hocha de la tête :

-J'en suis certain. Et d'ailleurs je crois bien que Regulus va pouvoir en faire partir. Il nous a prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance.

-Mais… commença Molly.

Regulus lui lança un regard noir, chose qu'il faisait rarement, surtout envers la femme.

-Molly, je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux décider seul, fit-il d'une voix trop sérieuse, d'une voix qui était sienne autrefois.

Un peu coupé dans son élan par le ton qu'il avait employé, Molly ferma la bouche. Remus lui adressa un sourire compatissant; il savait à quel point elle était attachée au cadet des Black.

-La réunion aura surement lieu ce soir, conclut-il.

Et il avait raison. Vers 19h, plusieurs sorciers commencèrent à arriver dans la demeure des Black, réveillant sans cesse Mme Black qui ne se gênait pas pour hurler sa colère et des insultes. Regulus et Sirius durent aller plusieurs fois replacer le rideau devant son tableau. Le plus jeune trouva finalement un moyen de la calmer; il mit du papier-collant sur le tableau, directement sur sa bouche. Sa mère ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche pour lâcher un mot ou un hurlement.

Installé autour de la grande table de la cuisine, tout les membres de Ordre du Phénix fixait un homme; Albus Dumbledore. Un mince sourire sur ses fines lèvres, le vieil homme barbu les regardait calmement, attendant une chose inconnue pour prendre la parole. Un instant, son regard croisa celui de Regulus; son rictus se transforma en sourire et il ouvrit la bouche.

-Comme vous le savez tous, le Ministère devient de moins en moins stable. L'invasion de ces dix Mangemorts n'aide encore. J'aimerais bien vous dire que nous avons les choses en main, mais cela est faux. Bien que nous ayons Severus comme espion dans les Mangemorts et Remus dans les loups-garous, nous ne pouvons pas avoir tout les informations que nous aimerions avoir. Donc… ce soir, nous allons essayer de trouver un moyen pour en avoir plus.

-La recherche des Horcruxes avance?

Dumbledore adressa un sourire à Sirius; un sourire résigné.

-Je crains bien que non. Nous n'avons que deux Horcruxes à notre disposition; le médaillon et le journal de Tom Jedusor.

-C'est quand même beaucoup, non? Fit un Auror. Il y en a combien?

-Justement, nous ne savons pas, continua le Directeur. Nous ne connaissons ni le nombre, ni lesquels ils sont.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent. Albus les fit taire.

-C'est pourquoi, commença-t-il assez fort, j'ai pensé à Regulus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Black.

-Étant un ancien Mangemort, Regulus peut très bien devenir un espion.

-Euh… fit l'homme. J'peux vous rappeler que j'ai traité Voldemort de crane d'œuf devant bébé Malfoy? Et que bébé en a surement parler à maman Malfoy.

À côté de lui, Sirius pouffa de rire. Regulus lui lança un regard noir puis porta son regard vers Dumbledore, attendant une réponse.

-Et bien… Parlant de maman Malfoy, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas le voir? Après tout, vous faire passer pour un espion, dire que vous êtes dans l'Ordre pour aider le Lord, pourrait vous aider grandement.

Regulus se mordit la lèvre, hésitant un peu. Il finit par hocher de la tête.

-D'accord, mais juste pour les Horcruxes.

-Et l'arme, fit Tonks, une fille qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment.

Il grogna une vague réponse.

_29 janvier 1996_

Un bâillement le traversa le nouveau, suivi de quelques frissons. Le soleil venait à peine de se réveiller, et pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, Regulus était déjà debout. Il avait fait un étrange rêve durant la nuit. Enfin, étrange, c'était ce qu'il aimait se dire. Il avait en faite rêvé du meilleur ami de son frère, Remus Lupin, toute la nuit. Son songe avait commencé normalement, puis l'homme était arrivé, chamboulant tout jusqu'à son cœur. Il s'était réveillé tout en sueur, et partiellement réveiller dans le bas, mais surtout humide.

Assis sur le perron arrière, il s'était enroulé dans une vieille couverture de son père et regardait les quelques flocons tomber du ciel. En quelques jours, il était retombé amoureux de l'homme, encore plus qu'à son adolescence. Pourtant, il avait l'étrange impression qu'il ne devait pas trop se reprocher du loup-garou. Il sentait que quelques choses allaient se produire dans les semaines à venir, quelque chose de terrible qui allait les séparer. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu se pressentiment, c'était à sa mort.

Regulus balança sa tête de gauche à droite. Il était stupide de penser à ça, ils n'étaient même pas en couple. Et puis il y avait cette saleté de Tonks. Pourtant, il avait souvent eu l'impression que Remus lui avait lancé des regards plus significatifs qu'autre chose, comme s'il attendait un geste ou un mot de sa part. Mais peut-être que cela n'était que son imagination après tout…

Il soupira de nouveau, se sentant encore plus stupide.

-Un problème?

Sursautant, il tourna la tête en direction de la voix de Remus. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui?

-Je…non non.

Le loup-garou haussa d'un sourcil avant de lui sourire légèrement, s'assoyant à ses côtés et tirant un peu sur la couverture pour se couvrir à son tour. Regulus frissonna en sentant sa peau contre la sienne; ils étaient tout les deux en t-shirt.

-Et la vraie réponse, c'est quoi?

Regulus fit une moue. Comment faisait-il? Il décida de tenter le coup sur un coup de tête.

-Tonks a l'air de te trouver vachement de son goût hein?

Il eut vaguement l'impression d'entendre Remus soupirer. Peut-être est-ce son imagination.

-Elle…

Il soupira pour de vrai cette fois. Un peu de rouge avait prit place sur ses joues.

-Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je n'aime pas vraiment les…

-Les…?

-Bah… les femmes.

Il lui adressa un regard rapide, maintenant encore plus rouge. Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Regulus; il avait senti son cœur rater un battement.

-Oh? T'es gay? Bah dis donc…

-Tu trouves ça répugnant?

L'ex-Mangemort le regarda longuement, hésitant un peu. Puis dit :

-Non, du tout. J'suis comme toi.

Quelque chose sembla apparaitre dans le regard de Remus; une lueur d'espoir? Regulus ne savait pas. Il espérait, pourtant.

-Vraiment? Je ne m'en doutais pas?

Regulus eut un léger sourire.

-Même pas à cause des cheveux longs?

Remus pouffa de rire.

-Non, du tout.

-Pourtant, on pense toujours ça à cause d'eux.

-Oh?

Regulus hocha de la tête en continuant de lui sourire. Le loup-garou sentait ses joues lui chauffer. Le Black reporta son regard vers les flocons. Il les aimait bien, ils étaient apaisants. Rien ne pouvait les empêcher de faire ce pourquoi ils étaient né, tombé.

-Tu sais… souffla-t-il.

Il sentit de nouveau le regard de Remus sur lui.

-Quand j'étais à Poudlard, continua-t-il tout bas, comme s'il confiait un secret, j'étais jaloux de mon frère. Je voulais vraiment te connaitre.

Il le regarda presque timidement, chose étonnante.

-J'ai toujours été fasciné par tes yeux.

-Je…

-AH! Vous êtes là!

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, se tournant de concert vers Sirius. Voyant le rouge sur leurs joues, celui-ci fronça des sourcils.

-Vous avez froids? Bah rentrez, aller! Ahlala!

Ils n'eurent pas le choix de faire autrement…

**Et hop, un autre chapitre. Je suis désolé pour le TRÈS grand retard, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Avec le travail et tout, l'inspiration est un peu parti. Mais bon, j'écris, j'écris! Les deux OS sur lesquels je travaille avancent assez vite. Vous pourrez les lire bientôt je crois! **

**J'aimerais bien savoir si vous pensez à d'autres couples pour cette histoire ! Laissez moi vos idées dans un review**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS**

**Le messages n'est-il pas assez clair?**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**!.REVIEWS.!**


	7. Info Oneshot

Alors voila, je sais que ce n'est pas écrit depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais je voulais savoir votre avis. J'ai commencé trois one-shot et j'aimerais bien savoir lequel des trois, ou plutôt dans quel ordre, aimerez-vous les avoir. Je compte les terminé un après l'autre.

Voici donc les résumés.

**Quand le Destin a voulu s'amuser**; Parce que Ron et Hermione étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Parce que Harry était un héros, donc hétéro. Parce que Draco était le vilain, dans l'histoire. Parce que ...tout cela était peut-être faux, finalement. Hermione venait de s'en rendre compte. Mais les choses simples sont bien plus compliquées qu'il ne semble, même en pleine guerre. Surprendre l'homme de sa vie et son meilleur ami dans les bras l'un de l'autre n'est pas particulièrement une chose agréable. DMHG. RWHP. Romance/Drame.

**Entre tes mains;** Un cimetière, un chaudron, un tas de tissu et un survivant. Les secondes filent rapidement et, d'un geste vif, un poignard traverse un cœur. Deux années plus tard, un visage réapparaît, mais il n'appartient pas à celui que tous attend. Ron va rapidement s'en rendre compte. Et pourtant…les choses peuvent changer, malgré les actions passés. Tom va s'en rendre compte, alors qu'un fantôme lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Est-il prêt à changer ? SLASH. TJRW. Romance/Drame.

**Dragon Over Girls :**

_-Charlie n'a pas d'enfant, il ne s'est jamais marié.  
-Il est gay?  
-Dumbledore est gay. Je l'ai dit à une lectrice, un jour, et j'ai cru qu'elle allait me donner une claque. J'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore était gay. Mais je ne crois pas que Charlie soit gay. Il préfère juste les dragons aux femmes. _

_Extrait de __Un an dans la vie de J.K Rowling. _

Obligé d'assister au mariage de son meilleur ami Blaise avec la fille Weasley, Draco se trouve à être le témoin. Charlie Weasley, de son côté, passe la journée en compagnie de son frère George et s'amuse à mettre en colère sa mère. Au cours de la soirée, les deux font connaissances. Et étrangement... Draco n'imagine même pas que ce beau roux est un Weasley. **  
**-

Alors voilà les trois résumés. J'aimerais que vous laissiez juste un review avec vos impressions ainsi qu'une petite liste pour l'ordre de publication. Merci. Je compte également finir les deux autres histoires prochainement.

Merci.


End file.
